1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for a display device, and more particularly to, a technology for a display device which senses a bending of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various types of requirements for a display device for displaying an image are increasing and, recently, various display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and an Organic Light Emitting Diode Display Device (OLED), are being used.
Recently, such display devices have been developed in the form of a flexible display device of which the panel may be bent. Although a general display device uses glass as a substrate so that a panel thereof is not bent, the flexible display device uses a plastic substrate so as to be folded or bent according to the user's will.
Meanwhile, the general display device may further include a touch input system by which a user can easily input information or a command. The touch input system receives user information or a user command by recognizing that a part of a human's body or a separate input device makes contact with a display device. Such a touch input system makes the user's manipulation easier by using a natural behavior in which the user touches a surface of the display device as the user input means.
Also, the flexible display device may include the touch input system. At this time, a user can naturally perform bending manipulation due to a foldable characteristic or a bendable characteristic of the flexible display device. When such a user's bending manipulation is used as a user input means, user manipulation inputs may become more diverse and easier.